


Monsters Play Best At Night

by Scarlet_Claws



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Bondage, Cock Rings, Cuddling, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fang Play, Fantasy, Fingering, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, One Shot Collection, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Spanking, Submission, Vampires, Werewolves, kinkshaming, vampire/werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Claws/pseuds/Scarlet_Claws
Summary: Barmond is stuck having to heal his insufferable werewolf boss, Hugo, after a raid. Being a vampire with healing saliva he'll have to lick his wounds while hungry, which goes down as well as one might think.The last thing they expected was to see it turn to their mutual advantage, but neither will be complaining about it. Well, maybe Barmond will, but that's just him being proud.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sashetha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashetha/gifts).

> Okay so this gifting business has turned into a series. Blame it on Sashetha for being such an inspiring friend if you must. I wrote this for no reason in particular too, unless her birthday happens multiple times a year on random dates.
> 
> For those that are wondering, Hugo is hers and Barmond is mine. There, credits have been given where credits are due. (Also, I really love Hugo.)
> 
> Lastly, this is supposed to be some medieval setting but some anachronism will be made for the sake of comedy.

Whoever had said that vampires were pretty by nature had never seen Barmond. He might have some decent attributes to him – his long, elegant hands, his blue eyes, and his slim figure, for example - but that didn’t save him.

First off, he looked old, older than what a vampire should. When the vast majority of his kind had been plucked at the graceful ages of sixteen to twenty-five, he had been reaped by his sire at thirty-eight. It showed from the wrinkles at the corner of his eyes to the greying of his otherwise red hair. He wouldn’t grow any older now that he was undead, but he wouldn’t get any younger either.

Second, he was a runt. It didn’t show at first glance, but those sorts of things were easily guessed. He wasn’t as fast and strong as the other vampires and lacked their grace. It was their inhumanity that made vampires so alluring; Barmond just looked like a human that could run really fast.

And third, Barmond had a massive brooding problem. That one he didn’t actually mind because he had a lot to brood about.

Especially after this bust. He’d be caught dead before showing compassion for the enemy, but he felt a little bad for the harpy imps that had been unable to get away. There had been pregnant females and young among them. Even if they were pests that infringed on Ranphoros’ territory, Barmond felt as if they should have been given a better end than being slaughtered under nets.

It was no different than going through a nest of rats, he told himself. If given a single chance, they would have pounced on him and gorged his eyes out with their little clawed hands. Barmond might be a vampire but that hurt and was a pain in the ass to heal.

Speaking of wounds inflicted by the imps, he sent a glance to the improvised infirmary in a corner of the abandoned barn the imps had infested. Some of their fighters had been standing on the roof, trying to throw nets over the holes there to keep as many as possible inside. One of those had been Hugo and, from what Barmond could tell, he had been targeted by a group of at least ten because he had been the leader of the operation (and it had shown.) The result? Well, Barmond was a vampire, he could smell blood, and he had smelled quite a lot of it when he had passed the man on his way down.

Not that he was intact himself, he had collected quite a few scratches but, thanks to the blood he had collected the night before, they had healed quickly. The only downside was that he was getting hungry now and he still needed to collect all of the nets.

His frown deepened as he wondered why he was stuck here when Ranphoros wasn’t even his real master. It was true that the elders of his clan had told him to listen to everything he said (and report to them everything he did) but sending him out to fight was stepping beyond that. Leave it to an incubus lord to be unaware of the most basic decency. He liked walking around naked too. Easier to feed he said. But he never fed! He always looked at other people having sex and slurped their energy from the air around them. Creepy.

And his second in command was no better. Barmond would have thought that werewolves, being as they were related to vampires (albeit through very old connections), would have some dignity. He had been very wrong. Oh, he was handsome all right, too handsome for his own good, and with a smile that might or might not make Barmond’s toes curl in his shoes, but at the same time... he was gross. So loud and boisterous when he drank, and wider than life, with arms that seemed able to hold an entire room when he spread them. He brought joy to his friends, fear to his enemies and it wasn’t _fair._

His only consolation was that he could get away with calling Hugo a wet dog. He had no idea how he was allowed to get away with insulting someone that was technically his superior but he supposed that it was because he wasn’t part of Ranphoros’ nest.

Yes, a group of incubus and succubus made a nest. It was also quite common for all sort of other creatures to join them in it, for obvious reasons linked to the way they fed.

Barmond missed his vampire clan dearly. They might have looked down on him for being an old-looking runt, but at least they had some manners and some decency. It just so happened that he was the first one they sent out whenever dirty work needed to be done; Ranphoros had finally agreed on letting one single vampire come into the city of Badiene, on the condition that said vampire was either a runt or a youngling.

Asking any sire to let their youngling out of sight was a ridiculous idea, so they had sent their runt, of course. Barmond had been insulted because he knew that the only reason the deal worked was because he was automatically considered weak. He wasn’t weak! Maybe physically he was, but that didn’t stop him from being dangerous when wielding his mind. Not to mention that his runt-ness allowed him to stay awake during the day and even walk in the sun (even if that wasn’t for long). Not everyone knew that, and those that did often underestimated what sort of advantage that gave Barmond.

Ah, blast it. No one understood either him or his true potential and it was going to remain so until he was old. In the meantime, he’ll just gather the last of his nets and look bitter about it. Cherry on the cake, they smelled like blood and he was getting terribly hungry.

He was wondering how much blood he would collect from sucking on them when no one was looking (he would rather die than ask anyone for a sip) when a werewolf that was directly under Hugo’s command walked up to him. Barmond narrowed his eyes at her, waiting for her to talk. He’d be damned if he ever was the first one to speak to someone sent by _him_.

“Bar’, Hugo wants you to come,” she said.

“Hm,” answered Barmond. He hated when people that had not been allowed to shorten his name did it anyway. “What does he want?”

“He said he just wanted you to come. He needs something from you.”

“Well I’m busy. He can come here and ask it himself, and then maybe I’ll consider it. In the meantime, have a good night.” He turned around and back to his nets. They were his only when someone had to clean them up, apparently, otherwise they belonged to literally everyone in Ranphoros’ nest.

“He said that if you didn’t want to come for a petty reason that I had the right to drag you over by the collar.”

Barmond looked over his shoulder at her grin. She would do that and she would enjoy it. Werewolves and vampires weren’t usually enemies, it was just that Barmond had a personal distaste for them and they sensed that. They stunk and were rude. And they loved roughing him up, for some reason. Especially Hugo. He had even slapped him, once, on the ass.

“Fine, but he better have a good reason,” said Barmond. He dropped his nets in a heap on the ground. “And I’ll have to be quick, I don’t have all day to entertain him.”

“I wouldn’t know about that,” she answered. She was still grinning. Whatever Hugo was scheming, it was suspicious.

Barmond followed her over to the other side of the barn, but he made a point to grumble the whole way. The infirmary had been established in whatever was left of the imp’s sleeping quarters, made of curtains and tarps that were hooked to beams to create tent-like spaces. A lot of people there had to be healed with magic, as it seemed that the imps had been making some sort of poison that stopped wounds from closing and healing on their own. In fact, this poison had been the very root of Ranphoros’ problems with those pests, because they had been over-using it in raids for food on the farms around the city. Farmers didn’t have access to healers and were isolated. Quite a few had died as a result and they had needed to act fast.

Luckily, they had a handful of people with them that knew how to deal with such wounds, even if they were overloaded with work. Some of them were visibly tired succubus. Barmond shot them an interested look. He wouldn’t say no to helping them recuperate some energy. The abundance of succubus was the only thing that he approved of in Ranphoros’ nest. Not that he got was considered suitable for their feeding pool. Most of them had never even seen a vampire in their life and were a little scared of him, but a man could dream...

Alas, he wasn’t being brought to them. He was led across the area to a corner that was set up against the walls. A curtain – an old blanket – had been nailed some privacy to whoever was under it. His guide had to duck before speaking.

“He’s here,” she said.

“Ah,” answered a deep baritone voice. Hugo. “You see? He came. You may leave now, Jess’, I’ll be fine.”

“I don’t think so, but fine,” muttered Jessica. She came out from under the hiding place with her skirts bunched up in one hand so she wouldn’t step on them.

Ah... Jessica. The loveliest of all the succubus, so beautiful, sweet, and soft-looking. She wasn’t the prettiest but she had charm, a charm that made Barmond so weak for her, and she knew it. Well, almost everyone knew it. The way she could make him mellow out and do her bidding as she pleased was very obvious to anyone with eyes enough to see.

She gave him a tight smile as she passed him. “Please help. We’re all very busy and you would make a tremendous difference.”

“I will,” stupidly answered Barmond. He was already aware that he was going to regret this but then she truly smiled and his worries all faded away.

“Thanks. I owe you one.”

She left, only leaving her heavenly scent behind her. She owed him one. This was the best day of Barmond’s life. He would have jumped off a cliff if that meant he would get to touch her boob.

“Barmond, come here,” called Hugo.

That made him snap back to reality really fast as he looked towards the hiding place with dread. There it was: the guilt of having been had by a pair of shapely tits. It wouldn’t be the first time.

He ducked under the curtain. The space underneath was imp-sized. One human-sized person might walk in it, but they had to duck to do so, making sitting the best was to hang out. And Hugo was sitting indeed, sitting on a log with no shirt on and a huge grin on his face.

He looked worse up close than he had from far. Some scars, the deeper ones, seemed to have been treated already but he was covered in small, shallow scratches that kept bleeding. Other than that, he looked fine, fine enough to be annoying (as he always was.) The scent of the blood that hung heavily in the air reminded Barmond that he was hungry and he felt his fangs itching to pop out of their sockets for feeding.

Hugo, contrary to Barmond, was hugely popular in the nest. But the succubus club (yes, there was one of those) elected him as the most handsome man a lot during their yearly poll. If anything, Barmond would have elected Ranphoros for his suaver side (despite his nasty habit of going around naked) but he certainly saw what they saw in the werewolf leader, and sometimes he even let himself fantasize about how things could be different between them. Not that there was any reality to any of that. 

Because, in reality, Barmond disliked Hugo, he thought he was very annoying, and the most annoying part about Hugo was that no matter what Barmond did he was never annoyed _back_. No, the man thought he was so superior to the vampire that he dared being amused by him, even when he was straight up _hissed _at. Barmond was scary sometimes, damn it! He fed on blood from his victims, lurked in the night and hypnotized people! Just because Hugo happened to be, as a werewolf, bigger, stronger, faster and more powerful didn’t mean that he could just dismiss him!

“You look like you mistook a lemon for a neck, Bar’,” told him Hugo. He had been the one starting with this annoying nickname. Barmond tolerated it because when he started to protest, it was switched off for something worse. Like little lovebite. Gross.

“What do you want?”

“As touchy as usual, I see. The others already took good care of me before I bleed off but they got other people to care for. I was wondering if you could use that tongue of yours to help with all the little scratches I got here and there.” He gestured to his arms. His very strong arms. With every single muscle scratched up.

“I’m not licking you if that is what you are asking for.” Barmond was furious.

Leave it to this stupid dog to think that getting healed by a vampire’s saliva was a good idea. Well, in theory, it was, vampire saliva happened to be pretty good at helping with bleeding wounds, but it came with a _vampire_ and _vampires’ fangs_ hovering over an open wound. Everyone would see how this could be scary except Hugo. Not that Barmond would be the type to lose control, but others might.

“The only other option we have is that we call back in Jessica.” Hugo’s grin only grew wider as he said that. “And she’s already tired. Would you ask this of her, Bar’?”

Barmond opened his mouth then closed it again. This monkey with four paws had a point. Besides, Barmond had just told her that he would do it (without knowing what it was) just a moment ago. He was stuck.

“Good,” continued Hugo. “The faster you will get started, the fastest you’ll get it done.”

“Oh wow, isn’t that great,” muttered Barmond as he kneeled near him. “So glad you got that cleared out for me, really, I would have never guessed. Give me your arm.”

“Sometimes, I wonder if you ever enjoy yourself.”

“I enjoy myself plenty, licking your hairy skin.” Barmond examined Hugo’s arm. It was full of scratches and nicks. He pretended to survey them when, in reality, he was trying his damnest not to focus on the man’s pulse. He could feel it under his fingers and even hear it. This was going to be hard. “I can’t believe how much fun I am going to have. We should do this every single day.”

“I wouldn’t mind that, actually,” replied Hugo in a tone that said it all.

“Does that mean that you are willing to jump into a harpy imp nest every day? Because I hope you will. Heck, I hope that when you do you never come back.”

“Ouch. You wound me.”

“Good. Now be quiet.”

Barmond leaned in and gave a tentative lick on Hugo’s wrist while trying to forget who it belonged too. His tongue caught the pace of a pulse and the taste of blood and his fangs came out. He paused as he registered what happened. Ah, shit. So soon too.

“Do I taste good?” asked Hugo smugly.

“Like a dog that’s been dead for a week,” muttered Barmond.

He made sure to keep his head down and his mouth out of sight. If Hugo saw it when he spoke, he would know the state of Barmond’s fangs... and if it was one thing Barmond didn’t want Hugo to see, or anyone else for that matter, was his erect fangs. Those sorts of things were private.

“Ah, that’s strange,” said Hugo. He didn’t suspect a thing. “Last time a vampire tasted it, he declared it delicious.”

“T’was flattery.”

“T’was your sire.”

Barmond shot him a glare. Hugo was quite smug about having brought out a reaction in the vampire.

“Jealous?” He asked.

It would be best to ignore him, Barmond decided. He turned back to his task, licking each scratch meticulously while telling himself that no, he was certainly not enjoying the taste. He could feel that idiot looking at him as he worked.

“Other arm,” he muttered with his head turned away when he reached the shoulder.

Hugo complied without a word. Already the wounds that had been treated were closing; vampire saliva was made to close the punctures from fangs quickly, that their victim might never suspect that they had been hypnotized and drained when they came to their senses.

Hugo was a powerful werewolf: that was partly why he had been chosen to be Ranphoros’ second in command. Barmond could taste it in his blood. While he didn’t manage to collect more than a drop of it with each lick, it buzzed on his tongue and made him feel light-headed, as if he was getting slightly drunk from it. It wasn’t enough to help with his hunger, in fact, it only seemed to make is sharper. The roof of his mouth ached with the need to feel that pulse... so close and yet so far.

And, well, he wasn’t going to lie, but Hugo’s arms were quite a feast for the eyes. Even if Barmond tended to be more attracted to sweet, feminine men (when he was attracted to them at all), he found that following the curve of a muscle with his tongue was quite nice. Not that he would admit it to anyone.

Thank the Goddess for small miracles that Hugo had managed to keep his chest free of scratches (licking it would have been too awkward for Barmond) but his back had not been spared. The vampire got to work, having caught a pace that he deemed efficient enough. His mouth, after a while, became dry, so he took the liberty to steal some water from a bowl nearby. One sniff told him that it was drinkable.

With how repetitive the work was (once he had gotten used to the feel of Hugo against him) he was not realizing that he was falling into a light, hunger-induced trance. He couldn’t think of anything but a big gulp of blood. He wouldn’t need much, he was not a big eater, but he needed it soon (or so he felt.) Hugo’s pulse was slow and strong against his lip, his skin was hot and alive and so, so breakable. Barmond’s fangs literally ached.

So was it a surprise that, once he had gotten the last wound on his shoulders done, Barmond remained a few moments more, just to smell? He was weary and hungry, and Hugo’s body was so nice and healthy. He tasted so nice too...

Barmond didn’t realize that he had opened his mouth to bite until Hugo caught him by the cheek with a thumb in his mouth. The vampire jerked back to reality, hissed loudly as he fell to the side and was immobilized in a headlock by Hugo.

“Did you just try to bite me?” asked the latter, amused.

Barmond hissed back at him. Why was he grinning now? He had almost gotten attacked by a vampire, he shouldn’t be happy like that! Barmond hated that goofy smile so much. If he would have had the strength, he would have punched a few of his teeth out a long time ago.

Hugo’s eyes flicked to Barmond’s mouth and his eyes widened. “Oh... your _fangs_.”

Oh no.

Barmond snapped his lips shut and pressed them tightly together but Hugo, with his strength, parted them easily. If there would have been any blood left in his body Barmond would have gone red in the face while he was examined. This was so rude!

“These must be the cutest fangs I have ever seen on a vampire,” said Hugo.

“Shut up! They aren’t cute.” Barmond hissed for good measure, hissed as strong as he could. “We’ll see how cute they are when I tear out your throat with them!”

“That’s why you were so silent all of a sudden,” continued Hugo. “You didn’t want to speak because you didn’t want me to see how small they were.”

“They are of a perfectly reasonable size!”

“And you are self-conscious about them too. You vampires and your fangs...” Hugo laughed. “Most vampires can’t even close their mouth when their fangs are out, yet they are all worried about how big they are.”

“Size doesn’t matter, it’s what you do with it, and if you keep this up you’re going to lose a finger.”

“Are you threatening me, now, Barmond?” Hugo’s voice was dangerously low as he leaned in. “I can bite too, you know.”

There was no point arguing with this numb-skull dog, so Barmond decided that he was just going to remain quiet and glare at him. This decision certainly had nothing to do with the fact that Hugo in his werewolf form was terrifying.

“I want to touch them,” suddenly said Hugo.

“What?”

“You almost bit me, you were going to let me feel them anyway. Open up.”

“No!”

Hugo approached a finger and Barmond tried to bite it. That was the last thing he knew before he was tossed around like a straw in a storm. When he regained his awareness of his surroundings, he was on the floor with Hugo straddling his chest with a large stick in his hands.

“You know what’s the cutest thing about you, Barmond?”

“Let me go, rabies-giver,” spat the vampire. “I just healed you and that’s how you thank me?”

“It’s that you are so smart, yet you will blindly fight until the bitter end against forces that surpass you. You’re so feisty it’s downright adorable.”

“I’m not _feisty_, I’m ferocious!”

“Hm. Keep telling yourself that.”

Barmond opened his mouth to reply, but the stick was jammed in his maw and kept it open. It tasted of soil and wood but he couldn’t close or turn away; he was stuck. All he could do was rake his blunt nails against Hugo’s newly healed arms in protest. If he had not been a runt, he would have been able to turn them into claws, but he couldn’t. Hugo just ignored his weak struggling.

The werewolf put a finger in Barmond’s mouth and poked at the sharp tip. A shudder overtook his body as his oversensitive fang was touched. In any other situation but this one, it would have felt good. Well, maybe it also did in this one, it was just a shame that stupid Hugo had to be the one doing it.

“I think you like that,” said Hugo. He pressed down a little harder and Barmond jolted as a spark of pleasure made stars dance in front of his eyes. “Oh yeah, you definitely reacted to that.”

“Uk’ O’,” tried to say Barmond.

Hugo chuckled and his fingers moved into Barmond’s mouth, seeking the soft, fleshy base of the fang, and pressed it gently.

Please erupted in Barmond’s palate and shot down his spine to his entire body. A touch there was like a spark between two flintstone. This was the bit that made feeding feel so damn good, the one that made kissing for vampires quite a big deal. Hugo was touching there with his big, rough hands, Hugo was holding him down and dominating him, and if Barmond was frank about his feelings (which he rarely was) he would admit that he was starting to get excited.

He reached up to pull him away but his tentative was cut short by Barmond massaging his sweet spot. He did grab his arm, but he didn’t pull it away. It looked a lot, in fact, like he was holding on to something for stability. He even produced a small pleased sound.

“They are quite sensitive, aren’t they?” Hugo grinned and leaned in closer. “And you are not entirely opposed to the idea of me touching them, are you? If you give me a truthful answer, I’ll take the stick away.”

Barmond hesitated, then nodded ever-so-slightly. The stick came out and the first thing he did was to spit on the ground.

“Never put objects that have been laying on the ground in my mouth again,” hissed the vampire. “This taste disgusting. Also, you will need to wash your hands before you get to touch my fangs ever again because who knows where those went.”

“Duly noted,” said Hugo.

Then he leaned down and kissed Barmond into silence.

It was not a soft thing, this kiss. First off, Hugo’s beard tickled Barmond’s cheek and nose, and then he used a lot of teeth and tongue to plunder into him. Not that Barmond minded, in fact he had expected nothing less from Hugo and that’s what he liked about it. He was mostly surprised that the other was into him at all. He would have never guessed...

Wait a moment.

Barmond pushed Hugo again, frowning. “You like me.”

Hugo blinked several times, surprised. “Yeah? What about it?”

“Since when?”

“Since...”

Hugo couldn’t go on as he started to laugh, and laugh, and laugh. He had a very nice laugh, deep and from the belly, but Barmond didn’t really like the fact that he was looking like he was laughing _at_ him.

“Nothing’s funny here,” he said as he crossed his arms. “For once I was starting to think that you were halfway decent.”

“Don’t tell me you _never_ noticed,” said Hugo as he wiped a tear.

“Noticed what?”

“That I liked you a lot. I don’t let members of my own pack get away with half of the talking back you do. They’ve even started to complain about it. Heck, I called you _little lovebite_. Isn’t that a term of endearment among your kind?”

Barmond’s mouth dropped open, then he frowned. “But you belittled me! And shoved me! Heck, you’ve even spanked me.” And, come to think of it, a group of succubus nearby had all giggled when he had done that last thing. As if they had made a bet... or as if they were in on some secret.

“That’s called teasing. You’re really dense, for a vampire, aren’t you?” muttered Hugo as he leaned in again.

He looked like he was going for a kiss, and there was a hunger in his eyes that made warmth coil in Barmond’s stomach. He was sure that if he had enough blood, he would be growing hard; he recognized the feeling of unrest in his mid-drift.

“I should have outright told you,” mused Hugo. Their lips were almost touching. “At first, I thought you didn’t like me at all, but then Ran told me that you did. I thought that you just liked being feisty. Not that it is a bad thing, mind you. T’makes you cute.”

“I’m not cute,” said Barmond. He added a hiss for good measure.

Hugo hummed and finally kissed him. This time he went for the fangs and Barmond let him do. He moaned needily in the werewolf’s mouth when they were stoked. As if to reward him for his response, Hugo tilted his head and sucked on one, with his lips and tongue, and Barmond was sure that his pants would have been really uncomfortable by then. All that was around them was starting to fade away until the only thing that existed where their mouth, one over the other, and the soft sounds of pleasure the vampire produced.

“Where is my second in command?” asked Ramphoros himself from outside.

Barmond jolted in shock and tried to pull away but Hugo grabbed his face to keep kissing him. His tongue pressed insistently on those sensitive spots against Barmond’s palate, turning him into a helpless pile of mush. He was only vampiric after all.

“He’s busy,” said the woman from Hugo’s pack. Wait, had she been guarding their hiding spot? Had she heard _everything_?

“I know that he’s _busy_, I can smell his boner from here, Patricia,” replied Ranphoros in an unamused tone. “So either you go in there and tell him to stop slacking off _and_ distract Barmond, either I do it myself.”

This time Hugo broke the kiss and muttered a few curses under his breath as he adjusted his pants. “Damn dick-sucker” were among them, and Barmond’s mind was in a place dark enough that he imagined doing just that to Hugo.

“I’m sure he’ll be out in a moment,” she replied, before leaning over to look under the curtain. “Sir?”

“I’m coming,” said Hugo as he got off Barmond and stepped outside. “Don’t need to get angry. You need to get laid, you know that?”

“And you don’t,” replied Ranphoros. “I want your report. And Barmond, your nets are laying in the way. Go pick them up like you’re supposed to.”

Barmond, that been hoping that he might be forgotten ducked out covered in shame and passed them quickly, without daring to look at them in the eye. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die there.

“Look what you did,” he heard Hugo say. “Now I’m never getting another chance after this.”

“A battlefield clean-up is hardly the best place for wooing,” answered Ranphoros. “That begs the question of how you brought him over from all the way over there to the infirmary, but you can include that in your report. We don’t have all night.”

And that was the last of what Barmond could make out as he walked away. He was glad that he was lacking blood now: people were eyeing him, as if everyone knew (or maybe it was just the weird way he ducked down as he walked.) His pride wouldn’t have survived spouting a blush or a boner.

Well, at least it... had been an experience. He had a lot to think about.


	2. Chapter 2

Barmond tiptoed in front of the open door that lead to the main room. Those of the nest that ate physical food were doing just that, joined by a few that didn’t but wanted the company. As for himself, he had been out and he had sated himself by catching and hypnotizing several humans, taking only a little bit of blood from each of them. This night had been a good night, it had been a while since he had been this full.

He passed the door easily and resumed walking normally, relieved. Little did he know that he had celebrated too soon.

“Hey, Bar’,” called Hugo.

Barmond stopped in his tracks. Caught like a harpy imp in a trap, he thought. He turned around, trying his best to smoothen his expression into one of polite disdain.

“What seems to be the matter?” he asked.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” told him Hugo.

“I most certainly have not.”

That made the werewolf snort. “Oh really?”

“Well, I wouldn’t call that avoiding. Just... Postponing until an unknown time in the future.”

Hugo snorted again.

“Not that you would know about that sort of nuance, with your tiny dog brain,” snapped Barmond, mildly offended.

“Oh _really_? Well, at least I’m glad you seemed to have recuperated after our battle. Your spike’s back and you got some colours on you.”

Barmond opened his mouth before realizing that it was hard to have a snarky comeback to a compliment. He shut it and crossed his arms. “What do you want?”

“What do I want?” Hugo chuckled lightly. “You ask me that after last time? I’m starting to doubt your deduction abilities.”

Barmond resorted to grumble a wordless and indistinct response to mask the fact that he was embarrassed.

Hugo slowly stepped closer. “I think that there is something you aren’t telling me. Why didn’t you come to see me at dusk before leaving? I waited for you all night and here you are, sneaking around at dawn like you want to hide from me.”

“Well, the thing is...” Barmond stopped.

“... the thing is?”

“That, well...”

There was a silence.

“Get it on with, will you?” asked Hugo. “What is the problem?”

“I’m trying, okay?” Barmond threw his hands in the air in frustration. “I made sure to feed a lot so that I could get hard, but then— well, then I sort of... got scared that you wouldn’t be interested in... you know. It’s almost the day. So I thought that I’ll wait tomorrow.”

Hugo laughed.

“Don’t mock me, all vampires got this problem. The fight and the healing had drained me, and then I had to wait for today to go out because I needed to clean and a certain _pee-brain _had waisted my time—”

“I’m not mocking you, I’m surprised. Pleasantly so. I thought you would be the type to want to take it slow so I was willing to wait, yet here you are talking to me about getting it up.”

Barmond found an immediate use for all the blood he had taken: he blushed deeply, which was made very apparent with his pale complexion. He didn’t want Hugo to think he was needy, even if he was. Oh Goddess, he was such a fool. Reading people was hard.

“I’ve finished eating,” said Hugo in a low tone. “Want to go to my room?”

“Well, if you don’t mind...” 

“You know I don’t.”

Barmond nodded and Hugo led the way. The vampire had some vague idea about where the werewolf pack that worked for Ranphoros lived, but he had never gone there. He was an outsider after all, why would he be invited?

Hugo stopped in his tracks. “Don’t walk behind me,” he said. “Give me your arm.”

Barmond, that had regained some of his composure, locked his with Hugo. The latter was warm and his pulse reminded the vampire of the taste of his blood, that had lingered in his mouth all day after that. Not fighting with him felt out of character for both of them... well, most of the time, it was Barmond that was doing the fighting, but it wasn’t as if Hugo was working to pacify him. He just had _that look_ when he knew that he was getting on Barmond’s nerves.

“It’s weird to see you this shy,” said Hugo. “You’re usually more straightforward. I’ve seen you trying harder to offer yourself up to Jessica.”

“Well it’s different with her.”

“Oh? How so?”

Barmond looked away. “You’re intimidating.”

Hugo chuckled.

“Don’t laugh! I might think that you are intimidating, but if you make me angry you’ll regret it.”

“You don’t have to be scared of me.” Hugo stopped walking and leaned in close to Barmond. “I can be very nice.”

Barmond wanted to protest, but he was pushed against a wall and kissed. All tentative to get away was cut off when a tongue probed at his lips. Hesitantly, he opened himself up and wrapped his arms around Hugo’s neck. His beard was coarse but, strangely enough, Barmond liked it.

The werewolf pressed on with the advantage he was granted, tilting his head so that his tongue to reach further in. He stroked the bundle of nerve at the base of Barmond’s fangs and his pulse resonated in all of the vampire’s skull, down his neck and straight to his crotch. Barmond moaned helplessly.

“That’s much better,” muttered Hugo against his lips. “I think I like this side of you more.”

Barmond was slowly regaining awareness of his surroundings. While they no longer were in the main tunnel, they were still at the mercy of anyone that would happen to pass by. The light spread by the single torch might as well have been a spotlight on them, with the vast majority of the creatures in the nest possessing night vision.

Hugo kissed the corner of his lips before aiming for the mouth again but Barmond turned his head.

“Stop trying to lick my fangs,” hissed the vampire. “Just because I finally agreed to sleep with you doesn’t mean that you got to show me off! Anyone could just walk by here.”

“But I like showing you off.” Hugo pepped small, tender kisses alongside his jaw.

“I’m not a prize!”

“You are. That’s all you deserve for playing hard-to-get.”

“You big, uncontrollable... bitch-fucker!” Barmond struggled against the hold around him, not to avail. “If that’s what you think of me then I’m done. Let me go!”

Hugo wasn’t listening. Instead, he lavished Barmond with sweet pecks and soft licks, taking his time with enjoying what he could reach of the thrashing vampire. Regardless of the nails raking his back over his clothes and the hissing, he adored his neck, the line of his jaw, and finally got to the ear.

“Not there!” Barmond’s voice had meant to be intimidating but only came out as squeamish. “I said... let me go. You animal!”

Hugo took his time to play with it, using both teeth and lips to pull and nibble on it. He knew exactly what to do with it to make Barmond weak, and weak he became. He had to hold on the werewolf’s large shoulders tightly so that he wouldn’t fall because his knees felt like they were going to give in anytime.

“You are a dirty, dirty cheater,” muttered Barmond breathlessly.

“Look who’s complaining? I’m the one doing all the work, you mean,” whispered Hugo. His breath cooled the traces of saliva he had left behind, making the vampire shiver. “And we both know that’s exactly what you wanted when you agreed to come with me.”

“Not in the _hallway_,” spat Barmond. “They’ll think I’m just as bad as you if they see us together like this.”

“Which you aren’t?”

“Which I’m not!”

“You are aware that this is a succubus nest, are you? Most people won’t bat an eye at us kissing. The worse that can happen is that they’ll stay to watch.”

“Well, I don’t want people watching us! I’m not... I not some _display_ like those orgies in the main hall. I don’t like it.”

Hugo sighed. “Very well. I’ll bring you somewhere private.”

Barmond was lifted in Hugo’s arms like a bride. Shocked at first, he was quick to recover his thinking and decided that he didn’t like being carried.

“Put me down!” he protested. He struggled against Hugo’s hold. “Don’t carry me around like that, you ball-sniffer!”

Hugo, the bastard, only laughed at him. Barmond hissed for good measure and managed to loosen the grip on one of his legs. He felt himself slip out of Hugo’s balance, twisted so that he would land on his feet...

And then was grabbed back harder and tossed over a shoulder like a bag of potatoes. He let out an “oof” when he felt the hit to the blood pouch in his midriff (formerly known as his stomach before it was changed to keep blood fresh). That certainly didn’t feel as good as kissing Hugo. On top of that, the feeling of being kidnapped like a damsel in distress didn’t bode well with him _at all_.

“You troll!” he cried. “You mongrel, you monkey, you... you satanic beast! Let me down this instant!”

Hugo spanked him, drawing a very undignified yelp from the vampire.

That only infuriated him more. He banged his fists on Hugo’s back, screamed, called him names, thrashed around, not to avail. He only managed to make the werewolf laugh like the big goofy idiot he was. That was how they entered the pack’s common room, where a few werewolves were already hanging out for the early morning.

They must have been odd to look at, so odd that one of the weres didn’t resist asking about it.

“Hugo, is everything all right?”

“No need to worry Patricia.” Hugo patted Barmond’s thigh (right under his still-tender ass). “This is normal for him. He’ll calm down in a minute.”

“_Calm down?_” cried Barmond as he was carried across the common room. “I’ll show you _normal_ vampire calm! I’ll make a coat out of your fur, I’ll roast you, I’ll bath in your blood and dance on your tombstone! I am absolutely calm, _deadly_ calm even! _Put me down._”

Hugo, before entering his room, turned around to face his pack. Barmond didn’t see it, but he had a huge grin on his face and winked. That’s all it took for them to smile back at him and offer some thumbs up. Their leader would be fine, they trusted. Maybe.

The door closed on them and Barmond was tossed unceremoniously on the bed. This earned Hugo a hiss, and then another came along when the werewolf tried to climb on his vampire for a kiss.

“Oh no you don’t get anything,” said Barmond as he put a hand over Hugo’s mouth. “Nothing anymore from me, you don’t get to kiss me after having carried me across the whole damn nest, you don’t even get to _touch _me. Go away!”

Hugo pulled away Barmond’s hand. No matter what seemed to happen, he couldn’t wipe that stupid smile from his face. “You wanted some privacy.”

“I can also walk, you know! Instead you carried me in front of your entire pack and now— Now I’m mad! And stop _laughing at me_!”

“But you’re so adorable when you get all riled up like that.” Hugo kissed the inside of his wrist. Barmond gulped when he felt his pulse on the sensitive skin there.

“For the last time, I’m not adorable. I’ve passed the age, damnit!”

“As long as you lay with me in this bed, you are.”

“Well, then I don’t want to be in this bed!” cried Barmond.

To his surprise, Hugo actually flopped over and let him free to go. Barmond shot him a warry glance before slowly moving away from him; when he realized that it might not be a trap he dashed away and turned around to look at him.

“I’ll catch some sleep, then,” said Hugo. He pulled off his shirt, tossed it away, and laid his head on his pillow. “Good night.”

Barmond squinted his eyes at him and slowly backed away to the door. This had to be some sort of joke now, hadn’t it? Hugo was the worse, he always teased him relentlessly. He made Barmond do the most embarrassing things in front of others. And how he laughed and smiled at him? Always being so... so Hugo-like. He was annoying!

Yet this didn’t seem to be any sort of trap. Barmond managed to reach the door, and he even placed a hand on the knob. Hugo didn’t move, in fact he had even closed his eyes. He was really letting him go.

Barmond felt almost deceived. So, that was it? That was all he was willing to fight for him?

He knew that if he left the room, Hugo wouldn’t bother him again. He didn’t know how he knew; he just did. That should have made him happy and yet here he was, profoundly unhappy. He knew he was wasting a chance.

Because, well, no matter how annoying Hugo could get, he was very handsome. Not entirely Barmond’s taste but sometimes he still made his heart flutter (metaphorically). okay, maybe that happened a little more than sometimes. Was he really going to walk away and never come back over something so petty?

No.

Hugo rose up on an elbow and grinned when he saw that Barmond was undressing instead of leaving. The latter only glanced his way, trying to ignore him as he dropped his pants to the ground.

“Don’t laugh,” grumbled Barmond.

“I thought you didn’t want that anymore.”

“You gave me Stockholm Syndrome, you savage.”

“In two minutes?”

“Shut up.” Barmond was naked, but he didn’t really know how to go from there. He wanted this but he didn’t want to look ridiculous by wanting it.

Hugo chuckled. This earned him a death glare.

“Why don’t you come over her?” asked the werewolf as he spread his arms.

Barmond hissed.

Hugo narrowed his eyes and stood up. “What are you hissing at me for now?”

“Because you’re still mocking me!”

“How in the world am I even... oh, for God’s sake.”

It was over under seconds. Hugo pounced on him before Barmond could react and dragged him to the bed, where he was forced down. It was only when Barmond found his face pushed into the pillow that he understood that Hugo meant to take him like that: head down and ass up. If the position was not indicator enough, the way Barmond was being held down by the back of the neck made the other’s intentions crystal clear.

It didn’t please him to say the least.

“Not like that, you furry brute!” He cried.

“What’s wrong with doggie style?” Oh, he was smug all right. He knew exactly what he was doing.

“I’m not a bitch!”

“But you are a vampire. Don’t think I don’t know how your kind are in bed, it’s all fun and game until you bite down like your life depends on it.”

“I don’t bite down!” huffed Barmond. He tried to look back at Hugo’s stupid face but he didn’t have the strength to push back against his hand. Something about how overpowered he was sort of excited him. He would die before admitting that. “I’m not so barbarian... like you!”

“We’ll see about that.”

Hugo leaned over him and laid a kiss at his shoulder blade. He could be as demanding and dominating as he could be soft, and right now that was what he was, despite his grip on Hugo. His beard felt rough, but it was a good type of rough – a rough the vampire was growing a little _too_ used to. Barmond closed his eyes to focus on his stuttering breath.

A pair of fingers pushed against Barmond’s lips.

“Suck.” Told him Hugo.

He obeyed. The fingers twisted in his mouth, collecting saliva, and even stroked his fangs. The contact made them pop out smoothly, exposing the bundle of skin at their base that was so sensitive, and Hugo didn’t let that occasion pass.

Barmond jolted when he was touched there, then moaned under Hugo. This encouraged the werewolf to press his body down against his. His weight grounded Barmond firmly in the mattress, giving him something to hold him as he let himself sink deeper in the sensation. He played with the fingers using his tongue and sucked, and heard a low gasp from behind him. There was a clothed hardness against his ass.

“I like this much better,” said Hugo. His voice was deeper, aroused.

He teased the vampire’s fangs for a few moments more before withdrawing. When he was done, Barmond couldn’t hide the fact that he was breathing heavily. That didn’t mean that he was entirely without complaint.

“If you penetrate me with just my saliva as lube, I will positively murder you,” he muttered.

“Careful with your threats in bed,” said Hugo. “I might not be as compliant as I usually am with you.”

Barmond twisted his spine as far as he could and hissed. There was a chuckle, some movement, and then a hand came down sharply on his ass. Barmond cried out in shock before cursing him heavily, but that only earned him a second hit on the other ass cheek.

“Behave,” told him Hugo.

“Behave? _Behave_? How dare you hit me like that, and how dare you— Stop laughing already! You are nothing but an undignified beast, and I am of a mind to—“

He was unable to continue, for Hugo’s resumed his spanking. Barmond couldn’t do anything but try to squirm, trapped as he was against the bed. This position went against all sense of dignity. He wasn’t going to enjoy that, damnit!

And yet, he couldn’t stop the blood from rushing to the place of the hit, tinting it red, and while it was there it also went to his cock... wait, it wasn’t supposed to do that. Barmond felt mortified that it did, and then he imagined Hugo noticing and he only hardened further. He wasn’t some sort of weird deviant, why was he so turned on?

“You’re finally quiet,” said Hugo.

His hand came back to Barmond’s ass, but this time it was soft, caressing the sore spot. Barmond didn’t answer his comment and did his best not to squirm. His dick was trapped uncomfortably between his legs but if he moved it might draw Hugo’s attention but... those gentle strokes felt so good. They only made his state worse and he didn’t want them to stop.

“Could it be that you are finally being a good boy?” asked Hugo.

That finally got him a reaction. “I’m not a stupid dog like you, _mutt_, so keep that for you bitches.”

“Actually, I think you like being called that. You’re just that desperate for validation.” Hugo’s fingers traced Barmond’s crack, slowly approaching his hole.

“Desperate?” Barmond mustered the most disdainful snort he could, considering that he was pushed face down in a pillow. “Please. You are delusional.”

Hugo’s finger found Barmond’s hole and pushed against it without breaching it. The vampire stuttered and he bit his lip, glad for once that the angle hid his face. This time he had to adjust his position, and he did so by shifting his hips every so slightly. Finally, his cock felt more comfortable... as comfortable as a hard-on could be, that was.

“I don’t think,” said Hugo as he withdrew his finger, “that you are in any position to make those sorts of statements. You are too arrogant for your own good. Oh yeah, punishment is definitely in order.”

Barmond gulped. The way Hugo spoke, low and measured, sounded dangerous. It was the type of danger that made him want to arch himself into his touch and submit.

He was suddenly switched to laying on his back, but still held down by the neck. Hugo’s eyes travelled down his body. His brows shot up when he saw his erection before a smug grin spread on his features, making Barmond blush hard in the face.

“Well, would you look at that. The little vampire likes being manhandled.”

Barmond shot him a death glare. “I’ll let you know that a penis gets hard when you rub it, even when someone isn’t aroused.”

“No one has been rubbing it.” Hugo knew that he had won. He opened a drawer on the side of his bed and looked through it. “But that only makes things more convenient for me, you know.”

There was something about the way he was being held down by the neck as Hugo did Goddess-knew-what in that drawer that made Barmond feel even more vulnerable than how he had felt when on his stomach. He was so exposed. If he would have really wanted to get out of this situation, he could fight his way out – that would be clear enough that even an idiot like Hugo would understand – yet he didn’t want to. Not yet.

The first item he pulled out was a charm, that he placed on Barmond’s chest. Immediately the latter felt himself weaken to the point where he couldn’t lift his own limbs. He opened his mouth to protest but only managed to produce a weak groan, while his legs fell apart. A silver charm, he thought, and he cursed Hugo mentally. The bastard must have prepared that in advance.

“I could take you like that,” said Hugo. He stroked Barmond’s erection with a single finger. It felt good, but the vampire was too weak to react to it, as if he was trapped in his own body. “But that would be entirely against the point. Tonight, I’m going to make you swallow that pride of yours. We’ll see if you still call me a mutt after I make you come screaming my name.”

That sounded base. Barmond was both repulsed and aroused.

Hugo looked through the drawer again and pulled out a tight, rubbery ring. Barmond’s eyes widened when he saw this. Hugo wouldn’t dare. Wouldn’t he?

He dared. The cock ring fit snugly around the base of his erect dick, that the charm had not made falter one bit. Oh, the smug mutt was going to pay for that. He was going to pay for that the hard way.

“Not finished yet,” muttered Hugo.

Not finished? What could he do that was even worse than that?

Barmond got the answer he didn’t need when the werewolf pulled out ropes from the drawer. Those were tied already in a pre-made loop, and it didn’t take ten years of studying magic to sniff the bonding spell that had been put on them. The vampire knew exactly what it was, since it was his. This rope was enchanted so that vampires couldn’t break them.

“You don’t seem too happy down there,” said Hugo. “It will be over in a minute and then we can go back to more pleasant activities. Hmm?”

Barmond wanted nothing more than to punch that damn smug smile off his face. He was flipped on the stomach before he realized that revenge should be the least of his worries. Not that he could do anything about it now: he was tied down to the bed frame. Strength enough to break it, which he would have if he wasn’t a runt, might have come in handy right then.

The only improvement was that, with the charm removed from direct contact with his skin, he could curse again. “You pee-brained goblin! You’ve stolen my rope!”

“Admit that it’s put to better use than whatever you were doing with it, tossed as it was in that crate.”

“No! Were you taught manners by an orc bashing in your skull with a curb? No one loves an ugly thief— Ow!”

Hugo, that seemed to have grown bored with being repeatedly insulted, had grabbed him by his short red hair and pulled.

“What in all of Beelzebub’s maggot-ridden hell, Hugo?” cried Barmond in perfect indignation. “Let go of my hair!”

“A shame. You’re very cute when you get red in the face and scream, but I was looking for a punishment that would make you shut up in bed. I guess you’re not into that.”

“Not into what? Having my follicles ripped out?”

“I should have known that you don’t like it, with how short you keep it.”

“Keep it short? You got a problem with not offering your enemy a hold they can use against you? Figures, when you’re covered in fur from head to toe! I am telling you Hugo, you will pay for this, I can assure you th— Ah!”

This one caught him by surprise. Hugo bit down on his shoulder hard, his flat, human teeth leaving a deep imprint in Barmond’s flesh. This made the vampire arch his back as a shiver coursed down his spine and straight to his dick.

Goddess, he was a pervert. That had been _deliciously_ painful.

“Huh, looks like you are a vampire alright,” whispered Hugo in his ear. His hot breath tickled the sensitive shell. “It’s biting for you. And I get to leave my mark on you.”

“It—“ croaked Barmond. He cleared his throat. “It will disappear. Soon.”

“I’ll fuck you before it does then. It will give me something to look at.” Hugo switched shoulder and chose a spot to kiss again and again.

“You...” Barmond had run out of clever insults. “You are a maniac. A sex maniac.”

“Am I now? I’m not the one turning on by being bit _once_.”

Hugo bit down again before Barmond could reply, cutting off whatever he wanted to say. This time he held on longer until the vampire started to squirm in discomfort. Now he had two marks on his body and the idea excited him almost as much as the biting in itself. Barmond was disgusted with himself yet he was on the brink of grinding himself a wet spot against the mattress.

“So far you are the most maniac of us two if anyone were to keep tabs,” said Hugo. “It’s a shame that those bites won't stay until tomorrow.”

“So that everyone knows that I made the mistake of allowing this? Not a chance.”

“I would watch my tongue if I were you.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

For all response came the light pop of a cork being opened. Barmond wondered what the heck was the fiend up to, and he wondered until he felt hot fingers press between his cheeks to his hole. He felt himself jerk and tense, which didn’t help the strain.

“I’m not even surprised by how tight you are,” said Hugo. “Gee, Barmond, do you ever have fun?”

“I’m not some kind of slut like the rest of you lot.” It burned a little when that finger just kept pushing deeper, which made Barmond struggle to keep his composure. He would have wanted to stretch himself if he hadn’t been tied – but it seemed that Hugo was the type that liked to take charge in bed.

“That’s awfully high talk coming from someone that couldn’t bring himself to actually leave when he said he was going to. Not to mention that this whole thing was originally your idea.”

Touché. Barmond bit his lip and hissed a little. “You know it’s not what I meant.”

“Then what did you mean, Barmond?” Hugo’s tone dropped seductively. “That you’ve been saving yourself for me? That’s cute.”

“No! Stop calling me cute!” Barmond was screaming again. The rest of Hugo’s pack was probably hearing everything he said.

“I can’t believe that you are still fighting me even when you are tied up to my bedframe with me fingering your ass.” To add emphasis to his statement, Hugo brushed Barmond’s prostate, making the vampire jerk. “You make me so fucking hard.”

Barmond didn’t want to think of Hugo’s dick but he visualized it anyway. “Disgusting.”

“Says who?” Hugo’s free hand went under the vampire and grabbed his cock, making the latter groan. “I’ll show you disgusting, if it’s like that.”

He started to stoke. He was so rough yet it only made Barmond want to lift his hips to give him some room – which he did, but not for long. A second finger breached him, forcing him back down with a merciless press on his prostate. The vampire let out a loud moan as pleasure shot through his crotch and made his erection twitch.

“Disgusting, eh?” Hugo chuckled darkly. “What are you then? Too bad nothing can come out, I bet your cock would already be weeping.”

Barmond wanted to insult him again but he was coming up dry. He had wrung the last of his insults out of him brain – or maybe those hands on and in him made it too hard to focus. Hugo wasn’t holding back anything. Those fingers up his ass burned a little but he just felt so good when they would press the right spot. Before he knew it, he was burying his face into the pillow to muffle shameful moans.

“You’re starting to get the idea.” Would Hugo ever stop with the smug tone? It reminded Barmond that he wasn’t supposed to enjoy this. “We’ll have to train you more often, maybe you’d mellow up permanently.”

“Shut up.”

Hugo stilled his hands. “What did you say?”

“I said shut _up_!” Barmond pushed his ass up. “Fucking mutt.”

Hugo laughed and pulled everything away. Barmond could have screamed. He hated being teased. Instead, he thrashed around, making the bed creak. Hugo had to still him by holding his legs down.

“Wow,” he said. For once he actually sounded impressed.

And his hands returned to him, pillaging him mercilessly. Barmond should have wondered why this was so easy but couldn’t bring himself to care. He just pushed his bony hips against Hugo, wanting even more. He didn’t even notice when a third finger was slipped in.

Finally, the moment he had been waiting for crept closer. It felt like heat gathering in his groin, building up steadily. He was panting hard and gripping the ropes he was tied with harder. All thoughts were far gone now, and all that mattered was the pleasure. He didn’t even care what sort of sounds he was making – at least he wasn’t calling for Hugo, which was his only remaining dignity. 

He didn’t hold long. That didn’t give him the time to remember the cock ring until it was too late.

Having an orgasm denied hurt. Barmond screamed of frustration, absolutely furious. He was so _close_ and he hated it. He even humped himself against the sheets, not to avail. He could have sobbed as he felt the build-up slowly slip away from him but he was too proud for that. Instead he bit down hard, seeing and sort of stimulation, and groaned when the soft cloth pressed against the oversensitive base of his fangs.

“You really thought I was going to let you go this easily?” said Hugo. He crackled.

“You _fucking mutt!_” Barmond was screeching at the top of his lungs now. “I’m going to _kill you_!”

“Oh, this is going to be so much fun,” said Hugo darkly.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun had rose. Patricia considered trying to go to bed, then gave up immediately after looking in the direction of Hugo’s door.

She was glad that he was having some fun. She truly was. He had been wanting this ever since he caught sight of the sour-face vampire. Hugo had a full-blown infatuation with the vampire. One would have had to be blind to miss it – or would have had to be called Barmond. She had chuckled when she had hear him ask Hugo if he liked him in a tone that revealed his true cluelessness.

But everything had turned out all right in the end. She was just surprised that he was so loud. 

It simply was _insane_. One moment Barmond was screaming blood murder and cursing like a banshee. The next he was moaning up a storm. Not even the door stopped either of them. They had been going at it for an hour straight.

Although she had to admit that Barmond did sound like he was starting to falter. His voice was starting to crack more often and he would break into coughing fits. He even moaned quieter. And, maybe it was just her, but he didn’t seem quite as virulent in his ire.

Bets were being made. Personally, she wagered on fifteen minutes more.

Twenty minutes after Patricia lost her bet, Barmond was still laying face down on the bed. His limbs were shaking, his cock felt on the verge of exploding, and his shoulders were covered in throbbing bite marks. But worse of all was his throat. It felt like a lump of silver was stuck in it and breathing itself burned. Not even his regenerative abilities could help it fast enough – he had run out of saliva.

He didn’t feel so much like fighting anymore. His mind was numb from wanting one thing.

“Gorgeous,” said Hugo as he stroked his back gently. He had released himself on it earlier but he had cleaned all trace of his come afterwards. “You’re being worked into a piece of art.”

As sappy as this line was it struck a chord in Barmond. Time and time again, Hugo had “worked” on him, playing him like an instrument. He felt like his fingers have mapped every inch of him, tracking every last secret. He was a hunter; his prey had been Barmond’s pleasure. Never in both his human life and the one that came after had he been treated this way – and his erection felt stronger than ever.

“Please...” croaked Barmond.

Hugo leaned in, making the bed creak. “What was that?”

“Can I...” Barmond had demanded that many times, screaming, thrashing and cursing. Each time he had been denied. He had known that he was doing it wrong since the start. Not that his voice was nothing but a raspy breath, he didn’t have the will to hold on his pride. “Please, please take it out.”

“Take what out?”

The bastard. “The ring. The ring on my cock.”

Hugo clicked his tongue. “What do you say?”

“I’m—“ Even then it was hard for Barmond to let go of his pride – but he had too. He wanted it so much he had actually cried earlier. “I’m sorry for calling you names. I’ll never say I’ll kill you again.”

“That’s more like it.” Hugo reached around him.

“Wait!”

“What? What do you mean, wait?”

Barmond became silent. He felt himself become red.

“You can tell me.” Hugo kissed the back of his neck, his beard brushing over a sensitive bite. Barmond thought about how he had gotten used to the feeling of those kisses. A little too much so, even.

“I—“ he cleared his throat. “I want you in me. No more fingers. I... I just can’t stop thinking about your cock pounding into me. And when I come you— you can take it off then. The ring that is.” 

There was a short silence. “Fuck, Bar’,” he growled. “You have no idea how sexy you are right now.”

Barmond bit his lip when he felt Hugo’s length against his ass. It was so big. He had to moan as he pictured it, so hard and fat and almost as eager as his own. He didn’t even flinch when it pushed in. That wasn’t a surprise with how much he had been stretched. He had lost the count of how long it had been. He didn’t really care anymore.

Despite that Hugo went slow with him. Barmond produced a broken moan before pushing back against him. He needed it now. He started to beg despite himself. “Please, please,” he said, over and over in his broken voice. He didn’t know what the was begging for. Anything, really, anything over this slow burn.

“Damn,” muttered Hugo in his ear. His breath made the vampire shiver. “Damn, Barmond, damn.”

He bottomed right when he said that. Barmond squirmed. Hugo was big and the fullness drove him mad. He knew at that point that he wasn’t going to last long but was beyond caring at this point. He wanted it fast and he wanted it now. His hips spasmed to incite the other to move.

“Already?” said Hugo.

“I— I want it hard.” The more he needed it, the easier he spoke about what he wanted. “Please, Hugo...”

There was a low grunt and the werewolf started to move. Barmond’s breath stuttered when pleasure shot up his spine and shattered through his skull into a thousand sharp pieced. He arched his back; he needed more.

Hugo’s hands grabbed his hips and he finally got serious about this. He angled himself a little and Barmond found himself letting out a broken, needy cry when his prostate was hit. Before he knew it he was biting down on that pillow again. His fangs were aching with how much they needed stimulation. If his hands were untied, he would have touched them but they were still secured to the head of the bed. His wrists were red from where the coarse rope had rubbed them raw.

The pillow was hardly an adequate substitute for hot, firm flesh but it was better than nothing. Besides, Barmond still felt a pulse from Hugo. His sensitive skin could feel it through the strong hands that gripped him and the lips that kissed his shoulders and neck. His cock moved too harshly inside of him to do the same thing – not that the vampire was complaining. As long as it was hitting that _spot_ inside, there was nothing to complain about.

For once.

Barmond wasn’t the only one that was affected. Hugo’s breath was getting heavy and his thrusts harder and harder. Several times, he adjusted his grip on Barmond’s hips frantically, creating new bruises each time. The bed creaked dangerously but Barmond was the one taking most of each hit. Hugo’s use of strength was downright delicious, painful in a way that that let the vampire know he was going to be sore all over the next night – that last bit excited him and he was too gone to care about what that meant about him. And there was the added bonus that it rubbed his dick against the mattress.

It felt like it had barely been enough when Barmond realized that heat in his stomach was coiling, ready to strike. He whined but the other didn’t get the message, and he needed...

“Hugo,” he panted. “Hugo, I...”

Hugo understood what he wanted, maybe from the way Barmond was seizing around him. He lifted his hips and reached under to find that ring again.

The touch on his dick the sudden relief of the pressure, all that was too much for Barmond. He cried out when he came, then saw white. There was a grunt behind him, that he recognized to be Hugo being surprised by how fast that had been – and the way Barmond locked around his cock mercilessly.

But he was too far gone to care. He bit down and his screams because muffled; he shook all over as his long-awaited orgasm rolled over him. The last thing he felt was the feeling of Hugo coming deep inside of him, and then there was darkness.

When he came back to his senses, it was to find Hugo untying his hands and pushing him gently to the side. Barmond blinked a few times to bring his face into focus, then rubbed his sore wrists. Even underground, he could feel the weight of the sun high in the sky, and was dead tired. He hoped that he wasn’t going to be sent out to his room now.

Hugo laid down close to him on the one-person bed, his head propped up on his hand. “Well, that was something,” he said. He was glowing with happiness.

Barmond turned his head to hide his reddening face in the sheets. It wasn’t fair. He felt like a mess and he... well, he only looked handsomer.

Hugo chuckled and caressed his side. “Looks like you are coming back to your senses. That’s too bad, I really enjoyed fucking you silly. It’s too bad I couldn’t see your face.”

“I wasn’t fucked silly,” protested Barmond in a hoarse croak. “I was perfectly aware of everything.”

“Is that so?” Hugo breached the little distance that separated them. His breath ticked Barmond’s cheek. “I hope you were very aware of my cock pounding you, then.”

“That—“ Barmond glared at him as he felt his cheeks burn. This man deserved to have his neck rang sometimes. “Stop _laughing_.”

“Gee, you’re such a sour vampire, Bar’. Aren’t you supposed to be relaxed now? You’re already getting all tensed and angry.”

“It’s your fault.”

“How is that even? Oh, I give up with you.” Hugo flopped down on his pillow with a slime.

Feathers flew out from every puncture Barmond had made by biting through it. Hugo’s smile remained, but his lips thinned and his eyes narrowed.

“Didn’t you say you don’t bite down?” he growled.

Barmond tried to make a dash for it, but he was grabbed by the waist and slammed back down on the bed. He hissed and tried to struggle, but he was so tired and overpowered. Eventually he stilled, breathing hard and slightly afraid of what came next.

“Barmond, oh goddess, I’m not going to kill you over a pillow,” said Hugo with a small smile. “Gee, no need to look at me like that. You look like you were scared that I would hit you.”

Barmond remained quiet at that. Hugo’s smile fell a little.

“Your coven is one of _those_, isn’t it?”

“Those what?” Barmond didn’t want to admit that he knew exactly what the other meant.

“One of those that treat their runt poorly.”

“I wouldn’t call it like that... It’s just that I don’t get much protection if I get in trouble.”

“That’s what I mean. Geeze, Bar’, that makes me glad I insisted that Ran let you come back to the city after you fled it.”

“Wait, what?” Barmond narrowed his eyes. “It... you did what?”

“You didn’t figure it out already?” Hugo chuckled. “I asked Ran to let you stay as an official envoy of your clan where he could keep an eye on you, since you were a runt and wouldn’t cause as much trouble as a fully-fledged vampire.” He stroked Barmond’s side, making him shiver. “Where I could watch you _personally_.”

“... but why?” Barmond was confused.

“Isn’t that obvious? You’re a spunky little fox, Barmond. I liked that about you.”

“I almost stabbed you in the dick with a pocket knife.”

“That hurt a little. But I loved your eyes.”

“If I were lord Ranphoros, I would have worried about your mental health.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that. We get one another on that level, we work the same way. And I did bruise you pretty badly when I tackled you so we can call that even.”

“You’re insane.”

“I can just appreciate spunky beauties when I see one, that’s all, and then give myself the means to get to know him. Even when they do happen to be a dirty little spy keeping tabs on our nest.”

“I’m not a beauty.”

“Nonsense. Is that from your clan too? Vampires and their obsession with young and beautiful people do them no good.” Hugo kissed his forehead. Barmond would have protested, usually, because he thought that it was patronizing, but this time he let it slide. “You are a very handsome man.”

Barmond found that hard to believe, but this time, just this time, he let it slide. Or maybe, secretly, he really liked being called handsome by Hugo.

“A handsome man,” continued the werewolf, “that’s going to serve as my pillow today, since you bit through it.”

“What?”

But Hugo was already moving him after having tossed the torn pillow over his head. Barmond found himself twisted against the top of the bed with a head on his chest before he knew it. He himself didn’t have a pillow but, considering that he was the one that had destroyed their only one, he didn’t complain. For once.

And, well, that meant that he was going to sleep in the same bed as Hugo’s. For this night at least.

“Just that you know,” said Hugo. He already had his eyes closed. “If you try to sneak out during the day I will know, and then I’ll drag you back. Also, you’re the one that’s going to repair the damages. Can you sew?”

Barmond snorted. Of course he could. “Is that a serious question?”

“Good for you. Now, you’ve been staying up long enough, time to sleep.”

“Who was the one keeping me awake?”

Hugo chuckled quietly. Barmond knew he was laughing at him but... for once, he found that he didn’t mind.

Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally finished. As per usual, I wrote way more than what I intended to write for this but I'm glad I pushed through. For some reason, they were very hard to write about, even if I know those two quite well in terms of characterization. Something about how they bicker all the time?
> 
> I have more ideas for them but, considering how hard it was to finish just that, I don't know when I will write them. For now, this is finished, and I'll move on to the next in the series or back to Desert Winds if I want to keep writing something similar. 
> 
> Thank you for reading until the end, dear reader. I hope that you had a good time.


	4. The Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo promised something to the succubus of the nest: that he would show them how to please a vampire. Barmond, of course, wasn't asked for his opinion on the matter but he'll be damned if this idiotic mutt ever listened to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of those two! I love them a lot. Sash is very busy with some exams at the moment so I made a little something she can read to unwind after if she likes.

Barmond sort of felt bad that he was avoiding Hugo (again). It had been two nights since that day where Hugo had carried him into his room over his shoulder, in plain view of his pack. They had not spoken since they had parted the next evening.

Nothing in particular had happened since then. It just that Barmond was persuaded that this had all been a fluke. Him? Catching Hugo’s eye? Well wasn’t that some fancy joke. And even if it wasn’t, Barmond had liked their old way of interacting, with Hugo’s merciless teasing and Barmond’s heated responses. It looked a lot like the way he used to interact with the members of his clan. It was safe.

What did they even have? Were they former lovers now? Even the notion sounded absurd for the vampire. Former loves implied love. There was no such thing between them, just lust. Lust for blood. Lust for sex. It didn’t feel right. Urg, this was complicated. Barmond was going to have a headache.

Barmond preferred aiming for Jessica. Now that one was easier to figure out, and they also had already slept together. Granted, both had thought the other to be a human. It had been a fling at some tavern to pass the night. Barmond had come all over her ample blossom, covering her with his scent. A scent that had been picked up by Hugo himself the moment Jessica had returned to the nest.

Barmond would have remained undiscovered for a long time, he was sure, had he not made that one mistake.

The rest was history. Hugo had tracked him down, they had faced one another, Barmond had escaped the city only to be brought back by lord Ranphoros’ letter. Back into Hugo’s arms that was, even if those arms had shown themselves to be a lot kinder this time around.

And then this mess occurred.

Barmond needed a break. When he spotted Jessica alone in the dining hall, he walked over to her and started a chat. She had approached him differently ever since she had learned of his true nature as if she was... scared of him? If there was one person in the world Barmond didn’t want to scare, it was Jessica. Maybe this time around it would be different.

“Oh, I haven’t thanked you enough for your service the other day,” she suddenly said after they had gone over the formalities. “You were a big help.”

Oh. Barmond had already forgotten about that, but he was glad she had reminded him. He nodded eagerly. “It was nothing. Nothing at all, really,” he lied.

“I’m glad. That’s a very useful talent you have there, you know. Your saliva that is. I’ve heard that some vampires sell it, have you ever considered it?”

“Ah, sadly the healing properties don’t last very long. If you’d ever buy one it’s very likely that you just bought a bottle of spit.”

“Oh, well I suppose it makes sense. It was too good to be true. Bye Maggie!”

Maggie, Ranphoros’s single daughter, giggled profusely. Barmond thought that she was a tad too spoiled but just as lovely on the eye as her father. Other than that, he had no opinion of her. They had seldom talked.

“I’ll be right back,” said Maggie between two giggling fits. What in Goddess had gotten into her? She was even more hyper than usual. Maybe something was about to happen?

“I know,” said Jessica. She was also grinning wildly.

Barmond didn’t have a very good feeling about this. His sixth sense was telling him that he better get out of there, but then Jessica adjusted her cleavage suggestively. Barmond was _that_ weak for boobs, sadly.

“What are you up to this dawn?” asked Jessica.

This was suddenly going unexpectedly well. Barmond cleared his throat and smiled at her in a way he hoped was charming. “Nothing really. I’ll simply be going back to my inn to spend the day there.” He almost asked if she cared to join. Almost.

“Sounds fascinating. Will you be working on some traps of yours, or doing some magic? It’s really amazing that you can do some magic. Usually vampires can’t do that at all.”

“Oh, it’s nothing at all really.” Barmond felt himself grow as red as his hair. “I can barely manage a few basic spells. When I say that I practice magic, it’s mostly small reparations and reinforcements to already existing enchantments. I recall you are much more fluent than I in magic. But if you would like, I can show you some tricks.”

“I would love to see,” said someone with a deep baritone voice. A heavy hand fell on Barmond’s shoulder. “I can’t do any magic at all.”

Barmond froze and turned white. He’d know that voice anywhere.

“Fancy meeting you here, Bar’,” said Hugo as he took a seat next to the vampire. “How have you been since I last saw you?”

“I’ve been, well, fine, yes, very fine, all dandy and sweet, you know, the usual.” Barmond was rambling. Hugo was smiling but his eyes were hard. Barmond knew he would mess up eventually, he just wouldn’t have guessed it would be so soon.

“I’m glad to hear that. Let’s step outside for a moment, shall we?”

Barmond wasn’t given an option in the matter. Using his hold on his shoulder, Hugo made him stand and walk out of the dining room. They passed a grinning Maggie on the way. Barmond knew what she had done and shot her a glare; the spoiled brat only giggled harder.

“So,” said Hugo once they were standing in the hallway. He had dropped all pretense of a smile. “Why are you avoiding me _again_?”

“I wasn’t avoiding you,” replied Barmond in a tone he hoped was nonchalant enough.

“Let me guess. Postponing until some unknown time in the future, was it?”

Barmond’s mouth dropped open. He had forgotten he had already used that line; that left him with nothing else to say. Rats.

Hugo sighed. “I just want to know if there is any problem between us. I’m going to be honest with you, Bar’, I fancy you.” He passed a hand in his hair, frustrated. “I’d like to know if you are going to break my heart as soon as possible so that I can drop the idea. So please, just be honest.”

Barmond was floored. This was brutal sincerity right there and so, so much more than what he expected. Seen under this angle, he had been a real ass. The problem was that now he was even more at loss as to what to say.

Hugo forced a small laugh. “A bee’s going to fly in if you keep this up.

Barmond snapped his mouth shut. The interruption gave him a little space to breathe and think.

“I... well, I don’t know,” he eventually said.

“Okay, let’s take this from the top,” replied Hugo. “Do you like me at all? Yes or no.”

“I— yes. Maybe not as much as you like me...” although it couldn’t be by much. It was just that Barmond was still getting used to the possibility that he was considered worthy in Hugo’s eyes. That alone was a lot to take in.

“So why were you avoiding me?”

“Because... I don’t really know. It’s all so sudden. I’m... and you are...”

Hugo blew through his nose. “I see. No, I wouldn’t be ashamed of you, Barmond, you don’t need to worry about not being enough or whatever that is. If anyone has anything to say about that, it’s not me.”

“It’s easy for you to say. Everyone loves you regardless of what you do.” His tone came out more bitter than what he had wanted it but it was too late to take it back.

A smile, a real one this time, tugged at the edge of Hugo’s mouth. “Barmond, are you jealous of me?”

“Jealous? Are you asking me if I would want to become a brute like you?” He turned his nose up on Hugo. “Never, not even if I lived a thousand years.”

Hugo chuckled.

“Don’t laugh! I said I am _not_ jealous!”

“I believe you.” He didn’t. “But would you like if everyone was jealous of you instead?”

“Ah?” That was quite an interesting perspective. “I wouldn’t mind that.”

He knew that he had agreed to more than he could manage from the way Hugo smirked. He was grabbed before he could escape and carried back into the dining room. He would have screamed in protest if he wouldn’t have found himself the center of everyone’s attention. Instead, he blushed deeply.

Hugo was so, so dead the moment he got out of this situation.

Not that he was aware of that yet. He bought Hugo to a couch and sat him on his lap but facing the room. Why facing the room? And why was Jessica, along with some other succubus, coming over?

Barmond could guess where this was going and he didn’t like that one bit.

“Let me go this instant!” he demanded, hissing in the werewolf’s face. This idiot just grinned. “What is the meaning of this?”

“Something I promised the girls if they kept off you. But most importantly, it’s high time that someone did something to boost that confidence of yours, Bar’. If you would rather run away than risk being seen as below me then it’s time that I did something about it.”

“Not like _that_.” Barmond squired and turned red. He regretted having taken enough blood to blush earlier that night. Just this once, he should have come back to the nest starving.

“Of course like that. Look, everyone is looking at you know. They will want to be in your shoes any minute now.”

“Not me!” Barmond struggled (rather pointlessly) against Hugo’s hold. “I told you I’m not like that.”

“Then you can look at me,” said Jessica. She had moved closer to them. Her eyes shone so brightly, and she smelled so sweet. Barmond realized, too late, that she was using her lust-inducing powers on him. “I’d very much want to see. Am I allowed to?”

Barmond bit his lip. Heat was coiling in his stomach and he was powerless to stop it. If it was Jessica, yes, it excited him. It excited him almost as much as the fact that Hugo was going to do it to him. He didn’t know about all the others, but if he only looked at Jessica and pretended that she was the only one there...

“Get out of my head,” hissed Barmond. He didn’t make for a very convincing case when his voice quivered with desire but she obliged. The damage, however, was already done.

“It will serve the girls a lot if you did that for them,” said Hugo in his ear. The tickle of his breath made Barmond shiver. “Some of them never got to play with a vampire, with Ran’s ban on the city. Don’t you think it’s cruel to deny them this chance?”

“But... everyone else can see...” Barmond looked around. They certainly attracted quite a bit of attention. Some of those people he had never talked to.

“Trust me. They’d love to be in your shoes. Right girls?”

There was a round of giggles. This was the succubus’ girl club all right. Always nodding and clapping at whatever Hugo said. Urg. Barmond wanted them to look at him just like they looked at Hugo. Was it too much to ask?

“I think it’s settled then. Now, let’s start the lesson.”

“Oh Goddess,” groaned Barmond. There was no escaping this. He covered his face in shame.

“The first and last thing you need to know about a vampire is that it’s all about blood. They need it to survive like we need food, but stronger. They are absolutely obsessed with it. You are full of blood, so that’s already a point in your favor.” As he spoke, Hugo slipped a hand under Barmond’s shirt to stroke his stomach. The caress was soothing. “It’s also the first thing you are going to look for in a vampire. You are going to want to look if he had any colors on his cheek. The best test if is if he can blush.”

Hugo ceased his caresses and grabbed Barmond’s wrist to pull it away from his face. The vampire, as if to demonstrate, turned a beautiful shade of red. More people had gathered while he wasn’t looking and he could feel all of their gazes boring holes in his clothes.

“As you can see, Bar’ fed quite a lot before coming to the lesson,” said Hugo. “How considerate of you.”

“Shut up!” screamed the vampire. He didn’t even care if everyone could see that his fangs were out. “I never agreed to this!”

“Full-fledged vampires can and do blush on command. Bar’ still had a lot of human in him so he blushes when he’s flustered, just like the rest of us.”

“I’m not flustered!” Barmond tired his best to crawl out of Hugo’s hold but it was like struggling against silver bars. “I’m _furious_! What are you all looking at?” He hissed at the crowd.

“If a vampire is very pale, can’t blush or refuses to show you that they can, don’t approach them unless you trust them. They can be potentially dangerous and might have bad intentions when letting you close. They can’t get it up anyway when they are starving. Bar’ told me that useful little tidbit the other day.”

“Don’t tell them that!” Barmond covered his face again. He was so embarrassed. “I am going to kill you, Hugo, I really am!”

“No werewolf will be harmed in the process of making this course, don’t worry,” said Hugo to his public.

“You—“

But Barmond never got to call Hugo a dimwit troll with a turd for brain. Hugo, treacherously, had latched on his ear to nibble on it. The vampire’s breath stuttered and he squirmed, his already hot body getting even hotter. He forgot what he was going to say. For a second, he even forgot where he was. Hugo pulled him back against him. His pulse was strong and resonated through the vampire’s body, adding to the haze.

“Side note, not all vampires have sensitive ears,” said Hugo. “That’s just Barmond. I love the way he just falls quiet when you play with them.”

There was a round of chuckles. Barmond’s awareness suddenly snapped into focus.

“Don’t— don’t tell them that!” he protested. In vain, as usual.

“Let’s resume. One thing that does make them go wild is their fangs. Barmond, please be a dear and show them yours.”

“My fangs are none of their business,” muttered Barmond, making sure to keep his lips close together.

“Don’t make me beg for it,” said Hugo. His hand gently stroked up Barmond’s throat. “Please. They all want to see now.”

Barmond shook his head, but he could already feel his resolve weaken. It only worsened when Hugo kissed along his jaw, slowly, his beard making Barmond shiver with each touch. Bastard. He was playing unfair cards. It was easier to resist him when he was rough. Now he just felt safe and cared for. He didn’t want to feel safe and cared for. He was losing this.

Slowly, tentatively, he pulled his hands away and opened his mouth. But he did keep his eyes closed. Unpleasant memories of younglings from his clan mocking his fangs threatened to pour in but they were kept at bay with the way Hugo stroked his chest through his clothes.

“You’re doing so good,” he praised in a whisper, before adding for everyone to hear: “They push out over the other teeth when they are really hungry or aroused. It’s always a good idea to pay attention to them during kisses. Just mind the sharpness. Apart from that, they are as sensitive as their sex.”

Barmond bit his lip. “That’s not true—“ he said, before stopping himself.

“What was that?” asked Hugo. “I thought it was the case. You certainly seemed to like it when I would play with them.”

“It’s not that.” Barmond opened his eyes. Still too many damn people looking at him. He turned to Hugo and barely mustered the courage to whisper something in his ear.

“Ah, got it,” answered the werewolf. “Barmond said that how sensitive they are varies with how hungry the vampire is.”

“And then there is a peak...” Barmond’s voice caught in his throat. He couldn’t say it.

“... during sex. Which brings me to my next topic: they bite. I mean, that’s in itself is obvious.”

A few people laughed. Most seemed enraptured with the show, and how Hugo’s hand was slipping under Barmond’s shirt again. The latter found that in particular a little arousing. They did look like they were enjoying themselves.

“But,” continued to say Hugo, “they can bite down when they are a little too excited. It’s a risk you’ll have to take. Luckily for you, a vampire can’t be discreet about their biting for the life of them.” Hugo’s lips were over Barmond’s throat, nudging a spot over and over. “They will be breathing hard to get your scent, they will start licking and might even nibble on you.” Just as Hugo did between his words. Barmond squirmed. “But, when they bite, they do it fast. And _hard_.”

Hugo clambered down with all of his strength and Barmond felt his body blaze alive. He cried out in pain, in pleasure, and arched his back against Hugo. Blood rushed down to his dick so fast it left him light-headed. His dull nails dug in his thighs just to have something to hold on to.

People gasped at his reaction but Barmond suddenly found out that he didn’t mind as much. Let them watch. Let them watch as his pants tented and he hips moved with small, needy thrusts. Let them watched as he thrashed his head and gasped when Hugo made the pressure of his teeth vary on the bite. And when he let go and licked the mark, Barmond moaned loudly without a single care.

“Biting a vampire when they are in the right mood can have spectacular results,” said Hugo.

He didn’t have the leisure to say more. Barmond grabbed a handful of his hair and brought his mouth back to his neck. He needed more. Onlookers laughed but the only laugh that mattered was the one that ghosted over his skin, pouring out of Hugo’s lips.

“Stop talking to them,” said Barmond. “Too much talking. Let them get a vampire and ask for themselves.”

“Is that an order, Bar’?”

“It is.”

“Hmmm... I sort of like that, not going to lie. You growing all possessive on me, that is.” Hugo’s hand traveled higher, seeking out a nipple. When he found one, he pinched and pulled it.

“I’m not.”

“Whatever you say.”

Hugo kissed him before he could protest, not that he minded. His gentle touch on the vampire’s fangs felt amazing. Barmond’s dick only hardened further, making him whimper in need when it was still trapped. Hugo’s hand caressed up his thigh and palmed it.

He was so sweet with him now, and Barmond only wanted more of it. He knew that others were still watching. He hoped they envied him, envied his Hugo...

Okay, he’ll admit it. Maybe he was a tad possessive. He won’t be confessing it out loud any time soon though, that would be too much to ask. Instead, he gripped Hugo by the hair to deepen their kiss and ground his ass against his crotch. He was rewarded by a growing hardness.

What a fool he had been, avoiding a man like that, one that wanted him so much. Hugo’s soft groans against his lips were like sweet honey to Barmond. Had he even had a lover like that? No, he had not. He better hold on to that one as hard as he could. Maybe he could even fall in love.

He’d have to stop that nasty habit of mocking him though. That was really annoying.

“Oh, you saucy little minx,” muttered Hugo. He slipped his hand down Barmond’s breeches, eliciting a moan from the vampire. “Secretly, you like being shown off like that, don’t you?”

Barmond opened his eyes and took a quick look around. Some more most definitely still watching. Some others had gotten together and were starting to make out, following their example. He found that not being the only one made it easier, but the way a lot of them watched them as if they wanted to be in Barmond’s spot... Hugo was known to be a lover that gave, and gave, and gave. They envied him.

Barmond closed his eyes again and leaned his head back against Hugo’s shoulder. He was content just focusing on the hand in his clothes and its teasing touches for now.

“I need you...” said Barmond.

“I’ll make you scream.”

Barmond whimpered when the touch was drawn away from his body. He retaliated by rubbing against his hardness some more, pulling a few pleased grunts from Hugo, but that didn’t distract the werewolf from his new task. Eventually, the vampire opened his eyes to see that he was opening a small bottle of oil. Had someone given it to him just now?

Jessica was there, sitting on the couch with a smile. Her eyes bore into Barmond hungrily. This was a far cry from her usual sweet and almost demure self... she was, after all, a succubus. Not that Barmond minded her being there.

“Can I touch?” she asked.

“Yes,” said Hugo, turning himself so that they would face her a little more. “But he’s mine.”

The way he said it made the vampire in his arms shiver. Hugo's tone had been deep and menacing. There it was: the touch of danger that came with Hugo, that hid under that friendly facade, and it appeared while he was protective over him.

That turned Barmond on. Even more than what he already was, that was.

Jessica nodded and reached for Barmond’s shirt, lifting it, exposing his chest. Barmond whimpered when he felt her pulse add up to Hugo’s. The latter, feeling that he had competition, returned his hand to Barmond’s breeches, but this time to tangle with its opening. Barmond did the same with Hugo’s, even if trying to undo something in his state and without being able to look at it was quite the task.

Jessica purred and licked her lips as she stroked up Barmond’s chest slowly. She seemed content with just watching Hugo pull the vampire’s cock out to stroke it, making the vampire moan softly.

“Lift yourself up a bit for me, will you?” said Hugo.

Barmond obeyed him, pushing himself up against Hugo’s wide chest. A hand came under him and pressed to his entrance with oily fingers, massaging that place with small circles, teasing with the possibility of a breach. Barmond whimpered.

“Some more pro tips,” said Hugo to Jessica. “Vampires are always clean down there, as they don’t eat any physical food. And, if they don’t mind it, you can go all out on them because of how fast they heal.”

Barmond hissed. Hugo laughed when he heard.

“Although I think a certain someone is impatient,” added the werewolf.

Stupid idiot, thought Barmond. He dropped himself on that finger and Hugo let him with a short laugh. Yet he stayed still. Why did he stay still? Barmond had to fuck himself on his own now.

“Oh... you little lovebite,” gasped Hugo. He curled a finger inside the vampire, stroking _that_ spot. “I love it when you go wild like that.”

Barmond moaned. Right then, when he had been on the verge of giving up, he found that he had managed to undo Hugo’s breeches. He reached inside and pulled him out to grind against him. Barmond felt a rare smile stretch his lips when he heard the werewolf gasp in surprise and moan close to his ear. Got him.

“You’re really making it hard to wait,” said Hugo as he pushed in a second finger. Barmond chuckled. “Oh, that’s it, you’re getting it the hard way.”

Suddenly Barmond lost both Hugo’s hands on him. His eyes shot open in surprise and he almost hissed, but then he was lifted effortlessly. With nothing to keep his mind off what was happening, he found himself go a deep red when he realized how exposed he was now. His breeches had slipped down to his knee and Hugo held him with his legs spread, showing off his nether regions to everyone that looked.

“Put me down!” he cried, furious. “What the fuck are you doing, Hugo?”

“Hush, hush lil lovebite.” Barmond hissed when he was called that. “Jess, could you please?”

Jessica nodded and grabbed the little oil bottle. She did something under Barmond without touching him. Barmond’s mind was too lust-infused to work correctly. He didn’t guess what she was doing until she backed away with a large grin.

And then Barmond was slammed down on Hugo’s perfectly oiled cock. He shouted. It burned, it rubbed just right, it was pleasure and pain combined in the best of way. Barmond threw his head back on Hugo’s shoulder and kept moaning as he felt himself adjust around this massive length inside of him. He was so full; it was just as good as it had been last time.

“He’s so loud,” said Jessica. She was back at stroking his chest. She must have been using some of her kind’s magic because her touch felt wonderful. “And tasty. I should have known that a mere mortal wouldn’t be so nourishing.”

Was she... feeding on them? Not that Barmond minded as long as she wasn’t too greedy.

“You couldn’t have known.” Hugo’s voice was low and labored. “There hadn’t been a vampire coming to Badiene since you were a little girl, when...”

“Hush. Now is not the time to talk about this.”

Barmond hissed at them both. So much talking and not enough fucking, he thought. He had had plenty of time to adjust, so he lifted himself only to drop again. Hugo’s cock at least felt good, rubbing on that throbbing spot deep inside – even if Hugo seemed to be more interested in talking than fucking right now.

Damn him.

He got some measure of revenge when he heard Hugo repress a low, surprised groan from his actions. Powerful, calloused hands came to circle Barmond’s waist and help him with what he was doing. That was more like it.

“Are you jealous I am talking to Jess, little lovebite?” purred Hugo.

“No!” lied Barmond.

Hugo laughed and nibbled at his throat. This made the vampire hope that he would bite it and he leaned into the touch, but the bastard was only teasing him with the possibility. As revenge, Barmond tightened his ass briefly.

“You’re really asking for me to pound you, don’t you?”

“Just do it!” cried Barmond. “I’m not some doll glass!”

Hugo wasn’t the only one that gasped when he cried out, but Barmond didn’t care anymore. He wasn’t into having a public, he decided. All he wanted was to have Hugo hold him down and fight against him. That was what felt right.

He had his wish. Barmond was shoved down into the couch before he could stop Hugo and felt the other thrust into him hard. His large hands were holding him down – as they should. And his cock was hitting that spot inside mercilessly, making Barmond scream and push back against him frantically. The couch creaked under their joined force.

“Harder,” begged Barmond. He reached under him to stoke himself as he spoke. “Harder, please.”

There was a grunt from somewhere above him and Hugo complied. Barmond’s arms almost gave in from the strength used on him and the vampire found himself with his face pressed against the couch’s backrest. Not that he cared. Each time he was thrust in like that, so savagely, he saw stars. He was somewhat aware that he was begging some more but the words were coming out of him incoherently. A haze fell on him. All that mattered was the cock pounding into him and the heavy breathing of the werewolf over him.

The urge to bite down made itself more and more intense. This time, Barmond’s hands weren’t tired. He shoved two fingers in his mouth to press down on those tender spots, muffling his moans as he did so. The small massages on his gums made him shiver. Pleasure shot down his spine with each change of pressure, adding to the heat that was already coiling in his stomach. He was coming closer—

Hugo grunted and pulled Barmond’s hand away from his mouth, only to replace it with his own fingers against his gum. Suddenly feeling a pulse there made the vampire go wild. He thrashed around, his hand gripping the couch’s cloth until his knuckles were white from the pressure.

Hugo only gave him one firm bite in the shoulder and Barmond came undone. He screamed as he came and locked down around Hugo, pushing back against him to take him as deep as possible. The werewolf let out a deep growl, one that reverberated in Barmond’s very bones, and came shortly after, riding his own orgasm out until he had shot everyone out in Barmond’s depth.

When he crashed over the vampire, the latter welcomed the grounding weight. He felt a little out, tired and still a little hazy; it occurred to him that Jessica might have had something to do with that. As if she had read his mind, she giggled softly and stood up.

Whatever. It had felt amazing. He just wanted to lay here for a while longer without a care in the world. He still had Hugo’s fingers in his mouth: his pulse against his fangs felt comforting.

Sadly, Barmond’s wish wasn’t to be.

“I hope you haven’t ruined the couch,” said a male voice. Barmond recognized it. It usually was suave and composed, but right now it couldn’t hide its owner’s annoyance.

He looked up to lord Ranphoros.

The incubus was a prime example of the sub-species of incubus called nobles. He was tall and intimidating, with horns that panned out on the side of his head and large, black feathery wings. His skin was a lovely shade of magenta, with a shimmer to it that made onlookers want to reach out and touch it. He did nothing to hide it too, save for a cloth tied around his hips. Barmond guessed that black was his favorite: when he wore clothes, he didn’t put on any other color.

“No, he hasn’t, Ran,” answered Hugo as he rolled off Barmond.

“Really?” The incubus leaned in to inspect the state of the couch. It was intact, save for being covered in Barmond’s come. “Fine. But don’t forget to clean it.”

“Ran, I don’t need you to breathe down my neck when I fuck a vampire,” said Hugo in a warning tone.

The lord narrowed his eyes at his second in command but dropped it quickly. When he walked away, his feathery tail twisted in annoyance.

“What’s up with him?” asked Barmond when he was out of earshot.

“Actually, I am not quite sure. He certainly has a problem with you and me being together, but it only started after I kissed you the first time.”

Barmond wasn’t too reassured by that. No one wanted to land themselves on the wrong side of an incubus as powerful as lord Ranphoros.

“Don’t be scared, I’ll protect you,” said Hugo as he ruffled his hair.

“I’m not _scared_,” hissed Barmond. He tried to swat the other’s hand away. “You mongrel. I don’t need your _protection._”

Hugo laughed. “If you say so.”

“Why do you never believe me? I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself without having a babysitter looming over me like I’m some toddler—“

Hugo must have guessed that this rant was going to be a long one, so he pulled him in for a kiss and effectively gave Barmond’s mouth better things to do. The vampire stopped talking but he didn’t soften. He broke the kiss but was interrupted before he resumed.

“I think that you are more than capable of fending for yourself. The problem is that you might be too good at it, and one doesn’t simply attack Ran and gets away with it. Let me handle the man.”

That sounded unusually sensible for Hugo. Barmond accepted this answer with a disdainful snort and discreetly sank a little deeper in his arms.

“What do you think of Ranphoros?” asked Hugo.

“What... I think of him?” Barmond was a little taken aback by the questions, but he gave it a serious thought. From Hugo’s tone, he could guess that the werewolf was on to something. “He’s a capable leader. Full of charisma. Both smart and knowledgeable... I have to admit that I was a little surprised by him at first.”

“Surprised? In what way?”

“Well, he’s not... passionate. I would have expected an incubus out of all people to be a whole lot more demonstrative, especially when I compare him to his daughter... or any other succubus from the nest. The warm color only reinforces this impression.”

Hugo laughed. Barmond narrowed his eyes at him, not quite sure what to make of his reaction. What had he done this time?

“Don’t look at me like that,” said the werewolf with a kiss to his brow. “You’re spot-on. Ran used to be even more reckless than Maggie, and _she_ still sneaks out in town without his permission at the first chance she gets. But I was more interested in how you felt about him. If you are attracted to him at all.”

Barmond blushed. Well, there had been a time where he had held lord Ranphoros in high regards... he certainly was seductive. Out of his league by miles for sure, but maybe it was best like that. He had an untouchable air about him. But Barmond would be lying if he said that his interest had not dropped since Hugo had made his interest in him clear. The werewolf’s passion turned him on.

And Barmond’s thoughts must have been visible on his face, for Hugo was starting to smirk as if he had just gotten a compliment. The vampire swatted him on the arm.

“Don’t flatter yourself too much, mutt, your only merit was that you distracted me too much so that I could think about anyone else.”

“That’s _exactly_ what I had been hoping to do to your mind,” answered Hugo. “Distracted, huh? Ran must have sensed it. He’s not used to someone stealing his thunder.”

Barmond scoffed. “The moment I’ll get used to dealing with your horny ass I’ll be back to normal.”

“Then I’ll just have to never give you room to grow used to me? Challenge accepted.” Hugo stroked his stomach, leaning in for a kiss.

“That’s not what I meant! Let me go, you’re worth than an incubus—“ once again, Barmond was kissed into silence, only this time he allowed himself to indulge in the kiss. Hugo was an idiot, but it worked. It worked too well.

They made out where they laid, only taking a break to adjust their clothes and clean as Ranphoros had asked them to. Barmond felt fuzzy but too tired for a second round and so did Hugo, apparently. They were content with sitting with one another. Barmond barely protested when Hugo pulled him close.

“Did lord Ranphoros’ spouse get killed by a vampire?” suddenly asked Barmond.

Hugo chocked and looked at him with wide eyes. “Did your sire tell you that?”

Barmond snorted and smiled smugly. “I guessed it. It’s obvious, you know.”

“Not that obvious. You’re so smart.”

Barmond savored the compliments. It was damn time this mutt started to recognize his worth. His smile dropped when Hugo laughed and kissed his cheek.

“You really are unaware of how cute you are sometimes,” said the werewolf.

“For the last time,” hissed Barmond, “stop it with this cute thing! Kittens are cute, children are cute, but not _vampires_.”

“Whatever you say. Also, I’ll add puppies to the list of things that are cute, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course you would.”

“But yeah, to answer your question, that’s exactly what happened. A young vampire lost control while she was feeding on him. It happened so fast. Ran had his guts even faster, and then he banned all vampires from the city.” Hugo sighed. “And then he changed. For a while at least. Although I am starting to see the old him a lot more those days, but I guess it’s more subtle for people that don’t know him.”

“Sounds terrible,” said Barmond. “I didn’t know when I came here. I’m surprised he let me in at all.”

“He let you in because he had logical reasons to do so. Also, he knew that I would be keeping a close on you.” Hugo chuckled. "He knew about my intentions for you before you even noticed."

Barmond swatted him in on the arm for good measure. The werewolf went for revenge by kissing his ear until Barmond was squirming in his arms to get away.

“But more seriously,” said Hugo once he had stopped laughing, “I think that, rather than him having a problem with us because you’re a vampire, that he’s just lonely.” The werewolf sighed. “Even if the stubborn oaf refused to get over the death of his wife. I know that he loved her dearly, but she wouldn’t have wanted him to find someone else, even if it’s just for feeding properly. Incubus need the physical contact.”

“I thought he could feel on the orgies you guys had in the dining hall?” Barmond looked at a couple going at it on another couch. This sort of things happened a lot in the nest.

“Yes, but that’s not... It’s hard to explain. They still have a longing for companionship.” Hugo sighed. “I think that Jessica could explain it better than I do.”

“Not that I care for detailed explanations,” answered Barmond. “Yours is enough.” On top of that, Jessica was nowhere to be seen, and he was very comfortable right where he was. “The sun is going to rise soon.”

“Oh, then I best bring you to your room,” said Hugo.

“No thank you, I think I’ll find my way—Hugo, _put me down this instant!_”

But Hugo, this huge idiot, only laughed as he carried Barmond bridal style across the room. Everyone looked at them when he screamed, making the vampire go red in the face, but he wasn’t about to stop screaming.

Hugo didn't care.

He didn't even put him down when they were in the hallway but kept going. Barmond was not surprised to see that Hugo seemed to know the way to his room even when he had never been invited there. With him having planned for Barmond's coming with Ranphoros, there was even the possibility that he might have picked it out himself for Barmond. That would explain why it was so comfortable. 

Hugo still surprised Barmond when he kissed him in front of the door. The vampire almost fought back, but then realized that he was too tired from all the sex and screaming (and feeding succubus) to care. He hissed a little, and Hugo took that as an invitation to invade his mouth but didn't go for the fangs this time. 

"We're not doing anything more this dawn, I'm warning you," said Barmond. 

"Hmm... Are you sure about that?" Hugo answered as he opened the door.

"Hugo, I'm serious." 

"I know." He nudged him, before walking to drop him on the bed. "But can I stay?" 

"Only if you behave." 

Hugo grinned at him, hands on his hips, and Barmond had to look away not to blush because that would be embarrassing if he still did after all they had done together, but _darn_ was he stupidly handsome. Hugo chuckled and went to close the door, and then he came back to Barmond, probably expected that they laid together to snuggle; he stopped in his tracks when he saw the vampire standing up. 

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm getting ready for the day." Wasn't that obvious? He couldn't sleep in his night clothes. It wasn't comfortable. 

Hugo snorted when he pulled a nightgown out of a cabinet. Barmond sent him a dark look. What now? 

"You are sleeping in this?" said Hugo. 

"I sleep in whatever I want. If you don't like it, you can leave. Maybe then I can have my peace, and not be laughed at all the time." 

"I think it's adorable." 

Barmond tried staring at him with his eyes narrowed until he baulked, to see if he cared more about that than insults, but Hugo's big goofy smile only got wider. Stupid dog. Stupid idiot. Barmond wanted to kick him in the nuts. 

He was too tired for this. With a sigh, he got rid of his clothes (he avoided looking at Hugo, who, he was sure, was devouring his naked form) and wore his nightgown, that he tied closer to his form at the waist with a string. He knew he was a busy sleeper, and he didn't like waking up in the morning with the lower rim riding his chest or, worst of all, _naked_. 

"Oh god, it has embroidery," muttered Hugo. "Is that a rabbit?" 

"It's a ferret, you idiot. It _bites_, not like a stupid rabbit. You're the rabbit." 

"Are _you_ a ferret, Barmond? I love ferrets. They are so cute when they are tame." 

Barmond hid the ferret-shaped embroidery on the front of his nightgown with a hand. "No." 

"And they have a nasty bite too. The more I think of it, the better it fits." 

"I'm not a ferret." 

"That's true. You're better. You're a Barmond." 

Barmond was thrown for a loop by that compliment. He opened his mouth and searched, in vain, for a snappy reply. He found none. 

"Barmonds are even cuter than ferrets." 

"_No_." 

Hugo started to laugh. Barmond tightened his fists, wondering if he should smack the idiot werewolf, then breathed in deeply and forced himself to relax. He would be the adult here and forgive and forget. After all, he was the smartest of the two. It wasn't Hugo's fault he had been hit on the head one too many times during a fight. 

"How do you go to bed, anyway?" asked Barmond. "Since you obviously don't have any sort of dedicated clothes for that like a civilised person does." 

"I go naked." 

Barmond narrowed his eyes. "You are not going to get naked in my bed." 

"Why not?" Oh, Barmond wanted to claw that smug slime off him. "Scared you would be unable to resist the urge to pounce on me if I did?" 

"You are not getting naked. That's a final. My room, my rules." 

"Fine. You win."

Hugo got up and started to remove his clothes. Barmond almost expected to get naked regardless but, in the end, Hugo remained in breeches. His bare, muscular chest was still too much skin, but Barmond was too tired to get in another fight over it.

Despite their recent bickering, Barmond didn't protest when he was pulled close against Hugo's chest as they laid down. Now that they had a pillow to share, he had become the little spoon. He didn't fight it. Trying to spoon Hugo instead felt like fifty shades of wrong. So he pulled up the cover over the both of them and settled down quietly. 

He felt soft lips right where his neck met his shoulder. The sudden contact made him shiver and he squirmed. Hugo ignored that and continued, slowly making his way up to his ear. 

"Hugo, stop." 

"Why?" 

"I'm trying to sleep." 

"I'm not getting a goodnight kiss?" 

"You don't deserve one." 

"Then I'll continue." 

Hugo went straight for the ear with his teeth. 

"Oh Goddess-- Cheater! Don't do _that_." Barmond tried to get away from the other's biting, in vain. There was no escaping his hold on the squirming vampire. "F... All right, you get your kiss." 

Of course, Hugo had to chuckle as his victors sank in. To shut him up, Barmond turned his head and kissed him on the lips. And then he turned his full body a little so that he could cup his cheek and deepen it. Hugo's laugh turned into a content hum as their tongues lazily caressed one another. 

"Enough," said Barmon in a whisper. "Now we sleep." 

But he didn't turn away, so Hugo peppered his face with small kisses. His beard tickled a little. He wouldn't let Barmond turn his back to him.

With a sigh, Barmond turned so that he would face him fully and threw a leg over Hugo's hips. Not that he wanted to. He was just making concessions so that the stupid wolf wouldn't bother him during the night. 

Maybe. 

But listening to Hugo's heartbeat was nice. He laid his head on his biceps, his forehead pressing against his chest, and closed his eyes. He fell asleep like that when the sun rose, his nose and dreams full of Hugo's scent. 

He wouldn't admit it, but it had been a while since he had felt this happy.


End file.
